


Always a Mystery

by ami_ven



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy and Ned take a vacation, and find a mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "a hint of mystery"

“I’m so sorry about that,” said the hotel front desk woman, as a young employee delivered their bags to the correct room this time. “He’s new, and hasn’t got his bearings yet.”

“New?” Nancy asked. “But the train station assistant was also— No, never mind. Thank you.”

“I know that face, Nance,” said Ned, as the woman smiled and left. “You’ve found a mystery.”

“No, I haven’t,” she said quickly. “We’re here to relax, and we’re going to relax. I said no mysteries, and I meant it.”

Ned smiled. “Well, maybe a small one.”

Nancy kissed him, grinning. “Let’s go!”

THE END


End file.
